


Mine

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bestiality, Dragon Iwaizumi Hajime, Dragon Rider Oikawa Tooru, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa might be a jealous person, but even that is nothing compared to the intrinsic possessiveness that all dragons have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> for Lin, who is always great fun to share fandoms with.

Being angry with Iwaizumi is a rare experience and an unpleasant one at the best of times. Right now, Oikawa is _furious_ and jealous, and it's an awful combination, twisting in his chest as he storms out of the communal area, ignoring the sound of dragon claws on stone behind him. 

"Oikawa, wait!" Iwaizumi, in full dragon form, is easily five times his size and could overtake him in a moment if he wanted. He hangs back, though, because he clearly knows better. "It—wasn't what it looked like, okay?"

The dragon riders nearest to them look in their direction curiously. Oikawa meets their eyes, his expression enough to have them looking away and hurrying off. He doesn't look over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, but he balls his hands into fists at his sides.

"I don't care what it was actually about," Oikawa replies, his tone clipped. "I don't care _why_ you let Tobio-chan up on your back, but you did. That's enough."

"Damn it— _Oikawa_ —"

Ignoring him, Oikawa keeps walking. He realises, once he's halfway there, that he's heading to his own living quarters, the small apartment with the adjoining cave that he shares with Iwaizumi. Good, he thinks. He needs to be away from other people right now—he needs to be away from Kageyama before he says or does something that will make the situation worse. Not that Kageyama would even realise, looking up at Oikawa and Iwaizumi with the same blank look as always. 

Oikawa grits his teeth, trying not to think of the way Kageyama looked on Iwaizumi's back. He tries not to think of the way Kageyama could adjust to Iwaizumi immediately, even without the years of familiarity that Oikawa has. Kageyama is going to eclipse him soon enough and Oikawa can't stand the thought of it. If Kageyama's the best rider they have and Iwaizumi is their best dragon—

"Oikawa. Hey." Iwaizumi's human voice is gentle, quiet, and Oikawa freezes in his tracks, at the mouth of their cave. He hadn't even heard Iwaizumi shifting behind him, hadn't been paying any attention to anything beyond getting away. He shuts his eyes, his breath coming out as a shaky sigh as he feels Iwaizumi's hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm mad at you right now, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mutters. His resolve wavers when Iwaizumi presses a kiss to his shoulder, but he keeps his frown. 

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi says against Oikawa's neck, and he sounds genuine. "Kageyama just wanted to improve for Hinata. He was actually looking for you, but I thought that I'd help and send him on his way instead. I should have made sure you were okay with it first." 

Oikawa sighs heavily, because Iwaizumi doesn't really owe him that at all. Iwaizumi is a pragmatic person. He doesn't like making things more complicated than they need to be, and they both know that letting Kageyama go to Oikawa for help would definitely have made things more complicated. 

"He's good," Oikawa admits, as much as it pains him. "And it makes me think that maybe one day, the fleet commanders will decide that he's better than I am and… well, you're the bigger dragon." 

"They won't do that," Iwaizumi replies immediately, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. He kisses Oikawa's neck before continuing, "I don't think he'd be half as good working with any another dragon except for Hinata. Sure, Hinata's a shrimp, but he's quick, isn't he? They match each other. The way we do. The commanders know better than to give me any other riders except for you." 

Smiling despite himself, Oikawa leans back against Iwaizumi's touch. "Do they really, though?"

"Even if they don't," Iwaizumi replies, "I'd fix that. I don't think they'd be willing to argue with a dragon. You know I'd fight them, too. You know I wouldn't want to work with any other rider." 

Oikawa turns around, raising an eyebrow. "Not even riders who are better than me—?"

" _Hey_ ," Iwaizumi says firmly, his voice taking on a low growl as he presses himself into Oikawa's space. Oikawa can feel him changing, growing bigger, his skin feeling a little rougher. When Iwaizumi blinks, his pupils are slit, reptilian, and when Oikawa blinks, Iwaizumi isn't human any more at all, back in his dragon form, with light green scales and black markings, crowding himself closer. "There's not a single person in the world who is a better rider for me than you are. You're perfect for me, okay? I'm perfect for you. Stop doubting yourself." 

His words soothe Oikawa's ego a little, but that's the thing. They're meant to, and Oikawa can tell. Oikawa might be easy—especially for Iwaizumi, and even more so when he's in his dragon form—but he's not _that_ easy. He's not ready to drop this just yet.

"How would you have felt," he says quietly, "if it was you walking into the den to find me on Hinata's back?"

Iwaizumi _snarls_ in reply, and Oikawa doesn't think that it's entirely intentional. Oikawa might be a jealous person, but even that is nothing compared to the intrinsic possessiveness that all dragons have. Iwaizumi walks closer to Oikawa, backing him up against the nearest wall of their cave, his breath hot on Oikawa's face, on his chest even through his shirt. 

"What did you say?" 

"Put yourself in my shoes, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, not the least bit bothered by the way Iwaizumi is nearly on top of him. "If you'd found me on another dragon, you wouldn't like that at all, would you?" 

"No," Iwaizumi says firmly. "You're mine." 

"Exactly," Oikawa nods. "So now you realise—"

" _Mine_ ," Iwaizumi repeats insistently, pressing his snout against Oikawa's neck. "You belong to me." 

"I do," Oikawa reassures him, hands settling on either side of Iwaizumi's snout, stroking over the soft scales. He sucks in a shaky breath as Iwaizumi presses him against the wall a little harder. It's been smoothed out, but it's still rock and it still scrapes against his back. "Iwa-chan…"

"…You're hard," Iwaizumi notices, tilting his head down a little, and Oikawa very nearly whimpers at the feeling of his warm breath against his clothed cock.

"I _do_ like it when you get possessive," Oikawa murmurs, letting his head rest back against the wall. "Can you smell me from this close?" 

"You _know_ I can," Iwaizumi growls. "Come on…"

"What do you want?" Oikawa grins. "You'll have to be more specific."

"I want," Iwaizumi grits out, "to make you smell like _me_. I want every single dragon who so much as walks past you to know better than to touch you, because they know you're already claimed."

"Claimed," Oikawa breathes, liking the word, liking its connotations. "Claim me, then."

Iwaizumi makes a pleased sound, somewhere between a purr and a soft rumble. He nudges at Oikawa with his snout. "Take your clothes off before I ruin them." 

Oikawa is more than eager to comply. They won't be interrupted; people know better than to venture this far into their private space without being invited first.

His hands are trembling with anticipation as he unbuttons his shirt and then tugs his pants down. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are close, as is expected and encouraged of a rider and their dragon. Most of the time, when they fuck, Iwaizumi's in his human form. Oikawa enjoys that too, but there's just something different about this, about Iwaizumi as a dragon. Oikawa is safe in Iwaizumi's hands, no matter the form they take. Even now, when Iwaizumi is so much larger than Oikawa is, he's being gentle and careful. 

Not that it stops him from picking Oikawa up in one hand, carrying him across the cave to where there are rugs laid out across the floor. Oikawa's breath catches at the feeling of Iwaizumi carrying him so easily. Iwaizumi's always been incredibly strong, as a dragon and as a human, and Oikawa loves being manhandled like this. 

Iwaizumi sets Oikawa down on his back, legs on either side of him.

"Oh, Iwa-chan," Oikawa smiles, licking his lips. "You're hard too." 

The tip of Iwaizumi's pink cock is peeking out from its sheath and Oikawa crawls closer, stroking it, kissing the tapered head of it to coax it further out. Iwaizumi groans, spreading his hind legs to give Oikawa more space. Oikawa's lips come back sticky with precome and he laughs, licking it away as he continues to stroke. 

"You're always so messy like this."

"You like it," Iwaizumi murmurs, sucking in a deep breath as his cock slides out of its sheath. Oikawa mouths at it, rubbing his hand along the underside of it. Fully unsheathed, Iwaizumi's cock is the length of Oikawa's arm and perhaps three times as thick. Oikawa can take the head of it, when he takes the time to prepare for it, but he's not in the mood for that right now. He doubts that Iwaizumi is either. 

"You always get me so messy," Oikawa sighs happily, still stroking Iwaizumi's cock, letting the precome coat his hands, his chest. Iwaizumi might want to make Oikawa smell of him, but he's not the only one eager for it. 

"Come here," Iwaizumi says, tail flicking restlessly. "So I can see you." 

OIkawa crawls out from underneath Iwaizumi, smiling blissfully, completely unashamed of the way he's already dripping wet—though that's Iwaizumi's fault just as much as it's his own. Iwaizumi hums approvingly, leaning in and licking him, tongue stroking firmly from Oikawa's thighs to his chin. 

"I must taste like you." Oikawa places a hand against Iwaizumi's snout, stroking gently. 

"A little," Iwaizumi agrees. "I'm only just getting started with you. Get on your back for me."

They have spare sheets stashed in the corner for this exact reason and Oikawa grabs the thickest one he can find, along with a bottle of oil for good measure. He spreads the sheet out over the rugs and lies down on top of it, keeping the bottle within easy reach. He spreads his legs, putting his feet flat on the ground, barely resisting the urge to stroke himself. The head of his cock is leaving a wet trail against his stomach and it's aching to be touched, but he waits, knowing that Iwaizumi will reward his patience. 

"Thighs together," Iwaizumi tells him. "Grab the oil."

Oikawa nearly drops the bottle in his haste, pouring it out into his hand and slicking the insides of his thighs with it. Iwaizumi sits on his haunches, waiting for Oikawa to put the bottle back down and hold his thighs together before gently thrusting between them. Oikawa shudders hard, his head falling back. Iwaizumi's cock is so big, pressed against his body, sliding against his cock, his stomach, his chest. It leaves a wet mess behind, but that only makes the second thrust even easier. Oikawa digs his fingers into his own thighs to keep them together, his ankles locking. 

Iwaizumi grunts softly, picking up his pace. His cock is ridged and wonderfully textured in dragon form, and the friction of it is all Oikawa needs, gasping and jerking as he approaches orgasm far too quickly. 

" _Hajime_ ," he whines, shuddering as he comes. Iwaizumi doesn't stop moving and it makes Oikawa bite his lip and hiss, feeling too sensitive. Iwaizumi's thrusts are steady and _deep_ , thrusting all the way to the hilt, and Oikawa moans helplessly at the thought of Iwaizumi fucking him properly like this, of Iwaizumi mounting him and claiming him, and the thought's enough to get him hard again, fingers pressed into his thighs so firmly that he's sure they're going to bruise. "Fuck, Hajime—"

"You're amazing," Iwaizumi gasps, the praise coming from him so easily that it makes Oikawa's cheeks burn. "So good, Tooru, you're mine, _mine_." 

"Yes," Oikawa breathes. "Ahh, I'm going to come again—"

His second orgasm is weaker. Oikawa doesn't have the energy to keep holding his thighs up any more, but Iwaizumi doesn't seem to mind, grinding against him faster now. He's desperate, like he's close to orgasm too, and Oikawa strokes him with both hands, certain that he's babbling but unsure of exactly what he's saying, beyond the fact that he's encouraging Iwaizumi to come, to cover him with it. 

"Tooru—" Iwaizumi gasps, pulling back. He roars as he comes, thick and hot all over Oikawa's stomach. He thrusts weakly, his cock spreading it across Oikawa's skin, onto his arms. He hangs his head, breath coming out in a shaky exhale as he nuzzles against Oikawa. 

Turning his head, Oikawa presses light kisses along Iwaizumi's snout, pulling him closer. He's panting, even as he kisses Iwaizumi. "I want you on top of me, Iwa-chan, I want—" 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi pants, shifting back into human form, kneeling over Oikawa. He sighs, running his hand through the mess of come. "Fuck, you're such a mess." 

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Oikawa laughs, glad for the way Iwaizumi lies down on top of him anyway, kissing him hard. They pull away eventually, as the exhaustion catches up to them, lazy kisses turning into nuzzles. 

"Now you _really_ smell like me," Iwaizumi murmurs, breathing in deeply. He sounds pleased about it, and he won't stop trailing his nose along the column of Oikawa's throat. It tickles, and Oikawa can feel the way Iwaizumi's lips are curved into a pleased smile. It's doing funny things to his chest. "Everyone's going to know you're mine."

"You're so good to me," Oikawa sighs happily, a grin tugging at his lips. "Besides, I'm sure everyone knows anyway." 

Pulling away reluctantly, Iwaizumi holds a hand out for Oikawa. "We need to get ourselves cleaned up." 

Their apartment, built into the side of their cave, has a shower that can fit both of them together. Oikawa smiles, taking Iwaizumi's hand and getting to his feet. Iwaizumi picks up the dirty sheet, wrapping it around them for some attempt at decency as they walk across the cave. Oikawa smiles, leaning into Iwaizumi's side. 

"For what it's worth," Iwaizumi says, once they're under the hot spray of the water, cleaning each other off, "I _am_ sorry about before, about upsetting you. I'll give Kageyama advice if he wants it, but I'm not letting him up on my back again. I'm yours, okay?"

"Yeah." With a smile, Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. "You are."


End file.
